So Cold I Could See My Breath
by TiaTodd
Summary: Valentine's Day ONE-SHOT! See those words. ONE. SHOT. No more chapters. Don't waste your precious typing power on begging or demanding otherwise. Third in a V-Day one-shot trilogy, please enjoy.


**If you are one of my faithful readers, let me just warn you that this is IN FACT a one-shot. It is the third one-shot in my Valentine's Day trilogy, preceded by Harry Potter and Inkheart one-shots of the same theme. Please check them out! Happy fridging Valentine's Day, I hope you and your loved one remember to be conscious of all the single ladies out there.**

* * *

The motion-censored stage lights were the only ones still on, silhouetting the limp figure of a person on their back. A shadowy leg could be seen swinging to and fro from the knee, dangling off the apron of the stage. The figure's chest heaved, and a feminine sigh escaped the shadow.

The girl's outline shuffled a few times as she lay on her side, then her back, then her other side, her stomach, and then her back again. There was a _click!_ and the room went black, plunging the _Check It Out_ set into darkness. The girl groaned.

"Perfect! That's just great. That's _fabulous_." A thudding sound followed by an "ow" suggested the girl had kicked the side of the stage with more force than intended. "I hate Valentine's Day!" the voice sobbed.

A boy with a straw-colored mop closed his ceil blue eyes to stop from tearing up. Once he opened his eyes, it was hard to tell, because it was still black as coal. He felt around the knobs in the room suspended over the vacant audience seats, selecting one that he recognized as a light switch.

Soon, one spot on the edge of the stage was bathed in magenta, as well as the splayed russet hair of Sonny Munroe, whose hand was raised and eyes were squinted against the beam.

"Hello?" she called, scrambling to her feet. "Wh-who's up there?"

Silence engulfed her as the darkness had as she crouched to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, nervous tears prickling in her eyes. The straw-haired boy crept behind her, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder and removing it briskly as Sonny shot up, whipped around, and wobbled backwards to the edge of the stage. She teetered precariously on the edge, but before she could fall Chad's hands grasped hers and pulled her back onstage and into his chest. It happened so quickly he stumbled backwards, and they were both on the floor.

"Whoa!" he breathed, making an attempt to sit upright. Sonny quickly pushed herself off of him. "That was a close one."

Sonny's mouth hung open as she propelled herself up off the floor. Chad scrambled to his feet, leveling with her. "Chad! What are you doing h-here?" She was still half-sobbing, lightheaded both from that fact and from falling onto Chad.

He gave a weak half-smile. "I-I just…well, you're my friend, and I've been looking for you, and when no one knew where you were I came looking for you, and…well, I'm glad I did. You're a mess."

Sonny's jaw tightened and she crossed her arms.

"Oh, no, not like that!" Chad insisted, taking a step towards her, placing a consoling hand on her forearm. "No, I'm glad I saw you like this because…because now you might not be all alone on a Valentine's Day."

"What if I prefer it that way?"

About to say something, Chad opened his mouth, closing it again, and opening it with a slightly unsure look on his face. "You know what song's coming to my mind right now?" Sonny shrugged. "Vanilla Twilight. Only the words are different."

Chad's smile portrayed a determined, successful look as his fingertips brushed Sonny's cheek, arising tingling goosebumps as his hand slid behind her neck. She tried to swallow, but her throat was stuck. His blue eyes looked magical tinted with the pink-purple light.

"Drenched in magenta spotlight…I'll stay on the stage here all night…drowning in…" he faltered here, but came closer still. "Drowning in love because when I'm here with you…" His lips were at her neck, breath sending a shiver through Sonny's whole body. She closed her eyes. "I don't feel so alone."

Something happened and Sonny's knees gave way. In a moment of fear, she grabbed out and wrapped both arms around Chad's neck for support. His arms encircled her and he pulled her to him, holding her steady.

"I got you. Don't worry."

"Chad…this is…"

"Shh," Chad whispered, placing a finger to her lips. Then his lips came closer. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sonny..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own SwaC or the characters, nor do I own the song "Vanilla Twilight" mentioned in this story. "Vanilla Twilight" is by Owl City, whom I do not own either.**


End file.
